Princess Mermaid
by yuisawada73
Summary: Summary: Cerita ini saya ambil dari beberapa Canon Mermaid Melody, Kaze no Stigma, Daa Daa Daa(Ufo Baby), Sousei no Onmyouji, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicle
1. Chapter 1

Princess Mermaid

Naruto

Naruto x Sakura

Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Cerita ini saya ambil dari beberapa Canon Mermaid Melody, Kaze no Stigma, Daa Daa Daa(Ufo Baby), Sousei no Onmyouji, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicle

Prolog

"NNgghh...nnghhh..." Erang seorang pemuda dalam kondisi tertidur

Young man dream

"Ini dimana?" Ucap seorang pemuda yang berada ditempat yang gelap. Tapi sang pemuda tersebut tetap berjalan menelusuri tempat tersebut

 _Flash.._

Tapi saat itu pemuda tersebut sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba muncul cahaya "Siapa?" Ucap sang pemuda tersebut dan dari dalam cahaya muncul perempuan berambut merah muda dengan bola mata berwarna zamrud. Tapi anehnya perempuan tersebut seperti mencoba meminta tolong, walau begitu sang pemuda tidak dapat mendengar suara sang gadis tersebut. Dan disaat muncul orang yang mirip dengan pemuda sambil memgang pipi sang perempuan tersebut dari belakang sambil menyeringai.

Young man dream End

"Hah...hah...hah... Mimpi kah." Ucap sang pemuda tersebut

Setelah selesai, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut segera berjalan menuju pantai dengan membawa papan selancar. Saat itu sang pemuda memakai kalung dengan tabung kacil di ujungnya berisikan mutiara berwarna merah muda. Pemuda itu memang tidak pernah ingat bagaimana masa lalu, walau begitu dirinya mengingat saat dirinya masih belajar berselancar, dirinya terjatuh kelaut dan disaat itu dirinya tenggelam, disaat tenggelam itu datang gadis tapi anehnya memiliki ekor seperti ikan dan sang gadis memberikannya mutiara miliknya entah dengan cara apa, tapi begitu dirinya sadar kalau dirinya sedang menggenggam mutiara tersebut, setelah itu dirinya menyimpannya dan berharap kalau suatu hari nanti akan bertemu kembali dengan sang mermaid tersebut. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi sang pemuda tersebut segera berselancar. 'sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggu mu.' Batin sang pemuda

setelah sekitar 15 menit dirinya kembali ke pantai. 'Sepertinya hari ini kau juga tidak datang.' Pikir sang pemuda yang segera kembali kerumahnya

xXx

Sementara itu di suatu tempat ditengah laut.

"Sepertinya Kau masih belum membangkitkan kekuatanmu Otouto." Ucap seorang pemuda yang lebih dewasa hanya saja wajahnya mirip dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut walaua rambutnya berwarna hitam dan matanya berwarna merah, berbeda dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki warna mata berwarna biru.

"Menma-sama, apa aku harus menculiknya untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya." Ucap perempuan berambut merah darah.

"Belum saatnya Amaru, aku masih harus menemukan sang putri." Ucap pemuda bernama Menma

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang pergi Menma-sama." Ucap gadis lainnya dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mengecewakan ku Shion." Ucap Menma

"Laksanakan Menma-sama." Ucap perempuan yang bernama Shion

"Amaru kau awasi adikku itu dan jika Shion datang kau dan Shion boleh membangkitkan kekuatannya walau itu harus memakai kekerasan." Ucap Menma

"Baik Menma-sama." Jawab Amaru

xXx

Pemuda tersebut melihat keluar dimana tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi buruk. 'Untung saja aku telah selesai.' Ucap sang pemuda yang menyalakan tv

"Untuk semua penduduk dibagian selatan Jepang harap berhati-hati karena angin dari timur telah menghantam jepang dengan kecepatan tinggi." Ucap pemubawa berita laki-laki

"Tapi bukankah ini aneh padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada badai." Ucap pembawa berita wanita

'Aku harap aku bisa melihatmu.' Ucap sang pemuda tersebut dengan handuk melingkar di pundaknya dan dirinya sendiri hanya mengenakan celana panjang. Tidak lama setelah itu telepon rumah sang berdering, Sang pemuda mengangkat telepon tersebut, Tapi dalam sekejap ekspresi wajah sang pemuda itu berubah. "Jangan bercanda! aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ucap Sang pemuda dengan nada kesal. 'Aku tidak akan kembali dan meninggalkan tempat ini hingga bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi.' ungkap batin sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda sambil menunggu badai berhenti dirinya hanya bisa memandangi mutiara tersebut, dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir jika mermaid itu asli. padahal sewaktu kecil sat dirinya belum pindah, dirinya selalu dikisahkan cerita mermaid oleh sang ibu bagaimana dalam cerita tersebut sang mermaid memberikan harta paling berharganya kepada manusia, untuk menyelamatkan hidup sang manusia tersebut. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sang mermaid tersbut jatuh cinta kepada sang manusia, dan sang mermaid pun mendatangi penyihir untuk membuatnya menjadi manusia, dengan imbalan bahwa sang mermaid akan kehilangan semua ingatannya sebagai mermaid. Tapi, hal tersebut akan kembali saat dirinya bisa membuat sang manusia menerima dirinya apa adanya dan hidup bersama. Pemuda tersebut pun berpikir apakah dirinya akan seperti cerita sang ibu atau akan lebih baik atau dirinya tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali dengan sang mermaid tersebut.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan badai pun menghilang dan berganti dengan senja yang indah, sang pemuda memutuskan untuk berjalan dipantai saat dirinya menyelusuri pantai tersebut dirinya melihat seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri di pinggir pantai, melihat kejadian tersebut sang pemuda segera menghampiri gadis tersebut dan mengangkat sang gadis. "Hei kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap sang pemuda, tapi sang gadis masih tidak sadarkan diri. 'Apa dia sudah ada sejak badai itu datang atau dirinya terdampar.' Pikir sang pemuda. Sang pemuda pun segera membawa kerumahnya, entah kenapa dirinya lebih memilih membawa kerumahnya daripada membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya dirumah sang pemuda, pemuda tersebut membawa sang gadis ke kamarnya, dan maruhnya ditempat tidur miliknya. Sang pemuda pun inisiatif mengganti pakaian sang gadis dengan pakaian miliknya walau dirinya harus menahan dirinya supaya tidak mimisan. dan setelah itu sang pemuda memadangi wajah sang gadis entah kenapa membuatnya tidak asing. Setelah puas sang pemuda pergi meninggalkan sang gadis di kamarnya.

Disaat sang pemuda membuat bubur untuk si gadis, sang gadis tersebut mulai tersadar. 'Apa yang terjadi terakhir aku mengingat jika aku sadang dikejar oleh hantu laut.' pikir sang gadis. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan kerajaan.. papa... mama...' Tambahnya dengan nada sedih.

Cklek...

"Oh kau sudah sadar." Ucap sang pemuda

"A...aa...aa..."

"Tenang saja, ini di kamarku. Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama mu." Ucap sang pemuda sambil menaruh bubur di rak sebelah kasur

"Ha..Haruno Sakura."

"Namaku Naruto, kalau soal nama keluarga, aku sudah lama meninggalkan nama itu." Ucap sang pemuda, tapi Sakura bisa mendengar nada kesedihan juga kebencian saat pemuda bernama Naruto berbicara soal nama keluarganya. "Oh iya kau boleh tinggal disini hingga kalau sehat, karena sepertinya kau baru saja pingsan karena badai." Tambahnya "Da...dan.."

"Dan."

"Ma..maaaf aku tidak sengaja mengganti pakaianmu saat pingsan, karena pakianmu basah." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar Mesum!"

Buagh...

To Be Continue

Oke cukup sekian dulu, di chapter ini saya menggunakan Canon Mermaid melody Pichi pichi pitch yang season pertama


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Mermaid

Naruto

Naruto x Sakura

Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Cerita ini saya ambil dari beberapa Canon Mermaid Melody, Kaze no Stigma, Daa Daa Daa(Ufo Baby), Sousei no Onmyouji, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicle

chapter 1

'HHH... kenapa jadi begini.' Pikir Naruto

 **Flashback**

"Apa! anda ingin aku yang menjaganya." Teriak Naruto

"Itu benar, bagaimana kau yang telah menemukannya jadi itu tanggung jawabmu." Ucap Walikota yang juga bekerja sebagai biksu.

"Tapi yang benar saja, lagipula aku hanya menolongnya semalam."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak kembalikan ke laut."

"Anda kira dia itu ikan apa."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kalau kau akan merawatnya dan bilang kepadanya jika besok dia bisa sekolah di tempatmu berada dan nanti aku akan selalu mengirimkan mu uang untuk biaya hidup kalian"

 **FLashback End**

'Dasar Orang tua sialan, jika dirinya bukan wali kota sudah ku ikat kau dengan bola besi dan ku lempar kau laut lepas.' Pikir Naruto emosi

Bukannya Naruto ingin menolak, kalau Sakura tinggal dirumahnya. Masalahnya dirinya tidak tahu siapa gadis bernama Sakura ini ditambah dirinya menemukannya setelah badai reda. Walau saat Naruto temukan Sakura berpakaian lengkap.

"Naruto, kerjakan soal di depan." Ucap sensei

"Baik sensei."

"Hei-hei lihat Naruto-kun lagi yang dipanggil."

"Itu karena dirinya cerdas, ditambah dirinya juga hebat berselancar."

"Bukan hanya itu dirinya juga tampan."

Entah kenapa Sakura hanya bisa cemberut mendengar hal itu. 'Apa-apaan sih mereka itu.' Pikir Sakura

Setelah Naruto selesai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sang sensei, Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya, dimana kursinya dua kursi disebelah kiri Sakura dan itu juga waktu pelajaran telah usai.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana jika kita berselancar dan kali ini aku tidak akan kalah." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, Naruto disebut-sebut yang akan menjuarai pertandingan selancar seluruh jepang." Ucap Yuuki

"Tapi walau begitu, kali ini aku akan menang." Ucap Tetsuya yang masih keras kepala.

Tapi Naruto hanya mendekati meja Sakura, tanpa mempedulikan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berdebat. "Ayo pulang." Ucap Naruto

"A-ah iya." Jawab Sakura

"Hei Naruto, kau mau kabur ya."

"Maaf aku ada urusan yang lebih penting." Ucap Naruto yang pulang bersama Sakura

"Dasar sialan kau Naruto..." Teriak Tetsuya

xXx

"Naruto apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak dengan teman-temanmu." Ucap Sakura

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa tersesat jika kau ku tinggal." Ucap Naruto

"Aku bisa bertanya dengan orang lain, jika aku tidak tahu jalan. Jadi jangan membodoh-bodohiku."

"Tapi Sakura, aku mengajakmu pulang bersama karena ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan." Ucap Naruto "Lihatlah itu." Tambah Naruto sambil memandangi senja yang indah, Sakura pun terkejut melihatnya dimana Senja itu memperlihat sunset yang indah.

"Indahnya." Gumam Sakura

"Dulu saat aku masih belajar berselancar aku pernah tenggelam, tapi saat itu aku ditolong oleh mermaid." Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang diikat ke dalam tabung dan di dalam tabung tersebut terdapat mutiara.

Itu pun mengejutkan Sakura karena anak laki-laki yang ditolongnya adalah Naruto, pantas saja dirinya tidak suka saat beberapa siswi memujinya, eh tunggu dulu Sakura baru ingat jika dirinya sekarang tinggal bersama Naruto. "Aaaaaaa..." Teriak Sakura

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto saat Sakura berteriak

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok hehehe..." Jawab Sakura dengan tawa canggung.

"Dasar."

Setelah Naruto memberitahu hal tersebut, Sakura menjadi canggung kepada Naruto bahkan dirinya tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah berapa langkah di depannya. "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"A-ah tidak kok." Balas Sakura yang baru saja sadar bahwa Naruto sudah berapa langkah di depannya

Grab..

"Dasar, jika kau jalannya begitu kau bisa ku tinggal." Ucap Naruto sambil mengganggam tangan Sakura dan saat itu Sakura merasa semua darahnya naik ke wajahnya, dan itu membuatnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya

Disaat Naruto dan Sakura sampai dikediaman Naruto, Naruto merasa curiga dengan pintu rumahnya yang tidak dikunci, ditambah saat meraka masuk ada beberapa sepatu disana

"Kami pul-" Ucap Sakura yang terputus karena Naruto menahan mulutnya.

"Diam sebentar." Gumam Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam

"Aku sudah menunggu mu!" Ucap gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa dan itu mengejutkan Naruto dan Sakura

"Lama tak bertemu Sakura." Teriak sang gadis sambil memeluk dan membuat keduanya terjatuh

"K-kau apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ucap Sakura

"Tentu saja karena ingin bertemu denganmu, dan oh iya maaf jika aku masuk seenaknya, soalnya diberitahu jika Sakura tinggal disini oleh seorang biksu yang baru saja aku temui di jalan dan entah kenapa dirinya tahu jika aku ini temannya Sakura." Ucap sang gadis

'Dasar tua bangka! pasti sekarang dirinya sedang tertawa sambil kipas-kipas.' Batin Naruto emosi.

"A-ano Naruto."

"Sudahlah jika dia memang temanmu, dia juga bisa tinggal disini." Ucap Naruto yang segera masuk ke kamarnya, sedang Sakura dan sang gadis membungkuk 90 derajat kepada Naruto saat Naruto menuju kamarnya.

Naruto pun memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, tapi saat Naruto ingin mengambil kaos miliknya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit dan muncul lambang bintang di dahinya. "Aaarrrrgghhhhhhh..."

"Jadi kenapa kau datang kesini, bukannya tempatmu itu jauh." Ucap Sakura

"Heee... apa aku menganggumu dengan pangeranmu." Ucap sang gadis

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti bukannya tempatmu itu aman Ichigo." Ucap Sakura

"Sebetulnya tempatku telah dihancurkan, dan para penjaga yang lain meminta ku untuk ke pulau ini." Ucap Ichigo

"Oh begitu, apa yang lain juga selamat ya."

"Aku harap begitu."

Disaat Sakura dan Ichigo sedang kalut dalam pikiran mereka, mereka mendegar teriakn Naruto dari kamarnya. "Naruto.." Terak Sakura yang segera berlari menuju kamar milik Naruto dan segera membuka kamar tersebut, disaat itu Sakura dan Ichigo melihat Naruto yang terpakar di lantai, Disaat itu Sakura dan Ichigo segera mendekati Naruto dan Sakura sendiri mencoba mengangkat Naruto

"Lebih baik kita taruh di kasur Sakura." Ucap Ichigo dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun membawa Naruto ke kasurnya dan membaringkannya di kasur. 'Sakura.' batin Ichigo melihat Sakura menatap Naruto sedih. Karena walau kerajaan mereka berdua jauh, Tapi hubungan Sakura dan Ichigo sangat dekat bahkan walau mereka telah menjadi putri kerajaan mereka tetap saling bertemu satu sama lain, Bahkan Ichigo lah orang pertama yang diceritakan Sakura soal pemuda yang ditolong olehnya.

Naruto Dream

"Halo Naruto." Ucap Menma

"Kau lagi, apa mau kali ini." Ucap Naruto

"Sepertinya kau masih tidak mengingat apapun ya." Ucap Menma dengan kali ini muncul Sakura bersama dengan Shion

"Sakura!" teriak Naruto yang segera berlari kearah Sakura

"Tidak secepat itu." Ucap Menma dan dimana kali ini muncul mermaid yang telah menolong Naruto juga bersama Amaru dan itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa berdiri dengan menatap Menma dengan tatapan kebencian. "Hei-hei jangan menatapku seperti itu. Seperti yang kau lihat, kau yang sekarang tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai bukan, itu karena hatimu yang bimbang." Tambah Menma dan disaat itu Tubuh Sakura dn Mermaid tersebut menyatu

"Hentikan!" Teriak Naruto

Naruto Dream End

"Hah...hah...hah...Mimpi itu lagi." Ucap Naruto yang tersadar, saat Naruto bangun, dirinya baru menyadari bahwa diirnya berada dikasur milik dengan tangannya dipegang oleh Sakura, Naruto pun menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang teduh

"Kau sudah sadar." Ucap Ichigo saat masuk ke kamar Naruto dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Saat kau pingsan dilantai Sakura berusaha membawa mu ke kasur dan menemani mu." Tambahnya dan Naruto yang mendengarnya menatap Sakura kembali.

"Sakura." Gumam Naruto. "Oh iya apa kau sudah memiliki tempat tinggal." Tambah Naruto yang kali ini ke Ichigo

"Ah soal itu sudah diurus oleh biksu, dia menyewakan tempat untukku tinggal." Ucap Ichigo dan Naruto tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Ichigo yang menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang masih tertidur, Naruto yang awalnya ke Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, Naruto yang menatap Sakura yang sedang tertidur melihat Sakura yang menggumamkan namanya terus itu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan kembali tertidur dengan menghadap Sakura dan menjadikan satu tangan sebagai penyangga kepalanya dan tangan yang satu mengibaskan rambut Sakura sebelum jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipi Sakura.

"NNgghh... Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil membuka matanya

"Yo." Ucap Naruto

Blushh..

"Kyyaaa..."

Buagh...

"A-ah maaf Naruto, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura seusai mendorong Naruto tepat diwajahnya

"Dasar kau ini." Ucap Naruto

"I-itu karena wajahmu terlalu dekat." Balas Sakura. "Oh iya dimana Ichigo." tambahnya sambil berdiri dan membuka kamar Naruto untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Terima kasih ya." Ucap Naruto sebelum Sakura meninggalkan kamar Naruto, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan segera menutup kamar Naruto

"Hhhh... dasar, Tapi kenapa aku belakangan ini dia selalu datang ke mimpi ku ditambah sebelum aku pingsan entah kenapa dahi ku terasa sangat sakit." Ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

xXx

Sementara itu di kedalam laut.

"Kali ini biar aku lihat kekuatanmu itu otouto yo." Ucap Menma

"Sepertinya Menma-sama sangat semangat ya." Ucap perempuan dengan wajah yang ditutupi

"Ya itu karena aku sebentar lagi akan mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku dan menguasai daratan dan juga lautan." Ucap Menma sambil mengelus pipi sang perempuan tersebut

"Aku tidak menantikan hari itu Menma-sama." Ucap sang perempuan

"Ya pada saat itu aku akan menjadikan mu ratu." Balas Menma dan membuat sang perempuan tersenyum

xXx

Naruto yang telah bangun menuju keruang tengah, saat dirinya memasuki ruang tengah. Naruto sedang membuat makan.

"Ehem."

"waa...waa...wa..."

"Hahaha..."

"Uuuugghhh... kau mengagetkan kan Naruto."

"Hahahahha... dasar, kau masak apa?" Tanya Naruto mendekati Sakura

"Sana-sana, laki-laki dilarang masuk ke sini saat ada perempuan lagi memasak makanan." Ucap Sakura

"Oh ayolah sedikit saja."

"Tidak!" Balas Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto menjauhi dapur

"Baik-baik aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto dan setelah menjauhkan Naruto dari dapur, Sakura kembali kedapur. "Ada apa si dengannya." Tambah Naruto dan saat itu dirinya menatap keluar jendela. 'Sepertinya malam ini tidak akan badai lagi.' Pikirnya dan segera menyalakan televisi

"Naruto makan malamnya siap." Ucap Sakura tidak lama setelah Naruto melihat berita di televisi.

"Ah iya." Jawab Naruto

Mereka pun makan malam bersama, walau sekarang hanya Naruto yang makan, karena Sakura hanya melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang makan. "Mau samapai kapan kau terus memandangi ku." Ucap Naruto

"A-ah tidak kok." Ucap Sakura dengan salah tingkah, dan mulai memakan masakannya, Narutoo hanya bisa menahan tawa. Ya walau masakan sakura terbilang enak. Tapi sifatnya yang malu-malu itu menjadi nilai tambah untuk, bahkan Naruto mulai berpikir untuk menjahilinya mulai esok hari dikarenakan sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk bercanda dan membuatnya ngambek.

Disaat Naruto ingin segera beristirahat, ponsel milik berbunyi. Naruto yang melihatnya dari siapa segera menerima panggilan tersebut. "Apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap Naruto

...

"Jangan bercanda orang tua."

...

"Baiklah tapi hanya dua hari walau dari kota ini butuh sehari untuk kesana."

...

"HHHH... percuma saja."

...

"Baiklah besok pagi aku langsung berangkat." Ucap Naruto yang juga mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. 'Sakura.' Batin Naruto sesudah dirinya mendapat panggilan dari orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya

xXx

Keesokan harinya saat Sakura telah bersiap dan menuju ruang makan, dirinya melihat Naruto sangat rapi walau dirinya hanya memakai tuxedo berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja putih. "Naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura

"Ah maaf aku ada urusan sebentar, besok aku akan pulang." Ucap Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa." Tambahnya dan sakura hanya mengangguk.

Ckitt...

"Mereka sudah disini, aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Naruto yang segera pergi dengan tas miliknya. Sakura yang mengantarnya melihat mobil yang cukup mewah.

"Silahkan masuk Naruto-sama." Ucap salah satu pria berpakaian Tuxedo dengan memakai kacamata hitam dan Naruto segera masuk.

'Siapa sebenarnya Naruto.' Pikir Sakura saat obil itu meninggalkan rumah Naruto

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sakura berangkat sendiri menuju sekolahnya dengan tidak semangat padahal dirinya sudah membuat bekal untuk Naruto hanya tinggal dipanaskan saja, Tapi Naruto malah pergi.

"Yo... Sakura."

"Pagi Ichigo."

"Kau kenapa, kau terlihat tidak semangat sama sekali, dan dimana Naruto?" Tanya Ichigo

"Naruto pergi sepertinya ada keperluan penting karena dirinya di jemput, bahkan dipanggil Naruto-sama oleh salah satu dari mereka."

"Heee... aku tidak tahu jika Naruto itu kaya."

"Aku juga tidak, dan dirinya baru pulang besok hari hhh..."

"Sudah jangan begitu, nanti keberuntungan mu akan hilang."

"Memang sudah hilang kok."

Mereka berdua pun jalan berdua menuju sekolah mereka, Tapi saat itu mereka bertemu dengan perempuan berambut merah cerah panjang, sepertinya murid pindahan. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya." Ucap Ichigo

"Aku juga." tambah Sakura

Teengg...teeng...teengg...

"Wah kita terlambat, ayo Sakura." Ucap Ichigo yang segera berlari di ikuti Sakura. Tapi tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada yang mengawasi mereka berdua

"Hehehe... akhirnya ketemu." Ucap Shion melihat Sakura dan Ichigo

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto, dirinya benar merasa muak dengan hal ini dimana terdapat beberapa penjaga ditambah ada 2 mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang. 'Ck apa yang dipikirkan orang tua itu, padahl dulu mereka sering membully ku dan juga mengusirku, lalu sekarang meminta ku untuk kembali.' Batin Naruto emosi. Balum juga beberap kertas ditangannya dimana disana terdapat keterangan soal pertemuan yang akan berlangsung

Ckiitt...

"Hei ada apa?" Tanya salah satu penjaga

"Ada yang menghalangi kita." Ucap sang penjaga yang menjadi supir

"Hehehe... akhirnya kita bertemu adik Menma-sama." Ucap Amaru yang melihat Naruto.

"Hei kau mau mati apa." Ucap para penjaga yang mulai keluar dari ketiga mobil tersebut.

"Wah sepertinya aku bisa berpesta." Ucap Amaru tersenyum

"Dasar Bocah brengsek!" Ucap salah satu penjaga yang mulai berlari kearah Amaru bersama empat penjaga lainnya. Tapi melihat itu Amaru semakin tersenyum

"Wahai Raja Naga Air telan mereka semua." Ucap Shion yang muncul bersama tiga Naga yang terbuat dari air laut berukuran raksasa dan menyerang para penjaga.

"Wwaaaaaa..."

"Ck Dasar sialan."

"Hei aku masih disini." Ucap Amaru yang sudah dibelakang beberapa penjaga dan Umaru langsung menusuk para penjaga tersebut, danpara penjaga yang ditusuk oleh Amaru dengan menggunakan pisau bedah, langsung menjadi batu, semua kejadian tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan saat itu juga Naruto keluar dari mobil.

"Kalau begitu berikutnya dirimu." Ucap Shion yang mengarahkan Naga miliknya kearah Naruto

Pyar...

"Tidak akan kami biarkan." Ucap Sakura

"Ck, Pengganggu." Ucap Amaru

"Hei bagaimana jika 2 lawan 2." Ucap Ichigo

Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak mengenali keduanya, karena kedua sosoknya berbeda dengan Sakura dan Ichigo saat bersama Naruto, Rambut Sakura tetap merah muda tapi menjadi panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau yang lebih cerah. Sedagkan Ichigo rambutnya memilik warna yang sama dnegan Sakura, Ichigo yang saat bersama Naruto memiliki rambut berwrna merah kecoklatan.

"Kalau begitu kalian terlebih dahulu yang akan kalah sebelum laki-laki itu." Ucap Amaru yang menyeraang Ichigo, tapi serangan Amaru bisa ditahan oleh Ichigo menggunakan senjata berbentuk hati.

"Kau kira bisa mengalahkan ku." Ucap Ichigo

Tapi Amaru tidak kehabisan akal Amaru segera menendang Ichigo dari sebelah kiri dan membuat Ichigo terlempar kearah Sakura, tapi dengan sigap Sakura menangkap Ichigo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura

"Ya Terima kasih." Jawab Ichigo

"Kalau begitu berikutnya yang ini." Ucap Shon yang mengarahkan naganya kearah Sakura dan Ichigo, Sakura dan Ichigo pun melompat berlawanan arah tapi naga itu mebelah dirinya daan mengejar Ichigo juga Sakura. Naruto yang saat itu hanya bia menonton karena dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Rasakan ini Ribbon Strawberry check." Ucap Ichigo

Pyar...

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini." Ucap Amaru yang melempar pisaunya ke Ichigo.

"Kyyyaaaaa..."

"Mew Strawberry." Ucap Sakura

"Kau juga harus fokus dengan lawanmu." Ucap Shion yang membuat naga air dan menyerang Sakura dari beberapa arah bersamaan."

Blaar...

"Mermaid Blossom." Teriak Ichigo

"Dengan ini kalian tamat." Ucap Shion, Naruto yang awalnya hanya bisa melihatnya, dirinya mengingat kembali mimpinya.

"Hentikan..." Gumam Naruto, Tapi suaara itu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun, kecuali Naruto sendiri. "Hentikan... Ku bilang!" teriak Naruto dimana saat itu muncul kembali lambang bintang di hai Naruto dan mengeluarkan Cahaya yang menghilangkan naga-naga yang ada bahkan membuat Amaru juga Shon merasa pusing

"Aaaaaa... hentikan..." Ucap Amaru dan Shion yang kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan itu Naruto jatuh pingsan setelah menggunakan kekuatannya.

Sakura dan Ichigo yang melihat itu dengan lankah pincang berjalan menuju Naruto, Tapi sayangnya itu disaksikan oleh peremmpuan berambut merah yang menjadi siswa baru di mana Naruto, Sakura dan Ichigo bersekolah.

'Ck, jadi dia juga menggunakan kekuatan itu, jadi bukan wajahnya tapi juga kekuatannya sama dengan orang itu.' Ucap Gadis tersebut

Ditempat kepala desa, sang kepala desa yang juga berprofesi sebegai biksu, sedang meminum teh hijau hangat sambil memandangi langit. "Heee... sepertinya sudah dimulai, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya ditambah sekarang sudah ada tig mermaid, hanya tinggal empat lagi dengan itu ketujuh mutiara akan berkumpul atau sang pemuda yang akan pertama kembali yang mengingat kembali ingatannya yang hilang." Ucap sang kepala desa sambil tersenyum

To be Continue

* * *

Karakter biksu tersebut karakter dari ayah Kanata(Animasi Daa! Daa! Daa!(Ufo baby))

Karakter Ichigo tersebut saya ambil dari anime Tokyo Mew Mew

Dan tanda di dahi Naruto tanda bintang saat Musnahnya Kegare oleh Onmyouji dari anime Sousei no Onmyouji

Jika kalian menonton Mermiad melody, tookyo mew-mew dan Sousei no onmyouji. Endingnya hampir sama dengan Rokkuro, Domoto Kaito dan Masaya Aoyama dimana Naruto adalah bagian dari pameran antagonis yang terlempar menjadi protagonis.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Mermaid

Naruto

Naruto x Sakura

Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Cerita ini saya ambil dari beberapa Canon Mermaid Melody, Kaze no Stigma, Daa Daa Daa(Ufo Baby), Sousei no Onmyouji, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicle

chapter 2

"Ck, apa yang mereka lakukan." Ucap seorang kakek tua bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen, dirinya pemimpin ketiga dalam keluarga utama di aliansi yang disebut Konoha

"Apa kita tidak bisa memulai saja rapatnya, lagipula walau dia menjadi kandidat bukan berarti dia menjadi kandidat utama." Ucap seseorang dengan rambut berbentuk daun nanas, bernama Nara Shikaku. Keluarga Nara sudah menjadi aliansi sejak pemimpin kedua Yaitu Senju Tobirama memimpin.

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang di katakan keluarga Nara." Ucap seseorang berwajah tegas bernama Uchiha Fugaku, Keluarga Uchiha bahkan sudah beraliansi sejak awal terbentuknya aliansi Konoha dimana Senju Hashirama membuatnya

"Bagaimana denganmu Minato." Tanya Hiruzen

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan anak itu lagi, anakku hanya Naruko." Ucap seseorang wajah baik, walau begitu dirinya orang yang tidak menerima toleransi jika gagal menggunakan elemen angin miliknya, salah satunya Naruto yang akhirnya dibuang olehnya

Srakkk...

"Mohon maaf Sandaime, sepertinya para penjaga yang anda perintahkan untuk membawa Naruto telah mati." Ucap salah satu penjaga

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen

"Soal itu sepertinya dia melarikan diri." Balas sang penjaga

"Dasar anak tidak berguna." Gumam Minato

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai rapatnya." Ucap Hiruzen

xXx

Naruto yang sedang pingsan kembali dibawa Sakura dan Ichigo yang sudah kembali ke semula ke kamar miliknya. "Sebetulnya siapa Naruto, apa kau tahu sesuatu Sakura?" Tanya Ichigo dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku juga baru pertama kali melihat kekuatan tersebut." Ucap Sakura

"Tapi yang pasti itu bukan kekuatan biasa." Ucap Ichigo kembali dan Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Untuk sekarang kita biarkan Naruto istirahat. Dan ku harap identitas kita tidak terbongkar, karena kau tahu kan jika identitas kita terbongkar." Ucap Ichigo

"Ya kita akan menghilang selamanya jika kita memberitahukan identitas asli kita." Jawab Sakura

Tok...tok...tok...

"Iya sebentar." Ucap Ichigo saat dirinya dan Sakura kalau pintu rumah Naruto ada yang mengetuknya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa dan Saat Ichigo membuka pintu. "Oh Anda.." Ucapnya

"Siapa Ichigo." Ucap Sakura saat Ichigo menuju ruang tengah

"Maaf aku mengganggu." Ucap sang wali kota

"Oh pak wali kota, silahkan duduk." Ucap Sakura dan Ichigo membuat teh hijau.

"Hei Sakura teh hijaunya dimana?" Tanya Ichigo

"Di laci atas yang berada ditengah." Ucap Sakura

"Hohoho... sepertinya sehari membuatmu sudah hapal letak barang-barang disini ya hohoho..." Ucap sang wali kota

"Hahahah... itu Karena Naruto memberitahu ku letak barang-barangnya, dan maaf kalau boleh tahu ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura

"Itu saya kira anda berdua sedang keadaan kesusahan dan sepertinya Naruto-kun sedang tidur dengan nyenyak ya" Ucap Sang wali kota

'Darimana dia tahu soal Kita dan Naruto.' Pikir Sakura dan Ichigo

"Ah maaf jika kalian ingin tahu siapa saya, saya hanyalah biksu yangjuga sebagai penjaga ketujuh mutiara mermaid, benarkan Putri Pasifik selatan Ichigo dan putri Antartika Sakura" Ucap sang wali kota

"Jadi kau tahu siapa kami." Ucap Sakura

"Ah tunggu dulu Sakura, tadi anda bilang penjaga ketujuh mutiara mermaid." Ucap Ichigo dan sang walikota hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Memang siapa itu penjaga ketujuh mutiara mermaid?" Tanya Sakura

"Hhh... kau lupa itu kan cerita yang diceritakan kepada kita saat masih kecil, dimana suatu saat ketujuh mutiara akan berkumpul dan ketujuh mermaid yang memegangnya akan menyerahkan kepada sang penjaga, saat itu sang penjaga akan menggunakan ketujuh mutiara untuk mendamaikan dunia dan mengembalikan keseimbangan di tujuh laut." Ucap Ichigo

"Itu benar, tapi sebetulnya bukan hanya itu kekeuatan ketujuh mutiara jika jatuh ke tangan kejahatan itu dapat membuat kehancuran dunia, bahkan ketujuh laut tempat kalian berada akan musnah." Ucap sang wali kota

"Kalau begitu apa kau tahu kekuatan dari Naruto, karena sebelumnya saat kami bertempur dirinya bisa mngeluarkan cahaya dari dahinya dan itu langsung membuat musuh kami langsung pergi." Ucap Sakura

"Kalau soal Naruto, kalian harus mencari tahu sendiri." Ucap sang wali kota dan Ichigo pun menaruh gelas berisi teh hijau di depannya

"Kalau begitu jadi sejak awal kau siapa kami." Ucap Ichigo

"Yups, sejak kalian menapakan kaki kalian di pulau ini." Ucap sang wali kota sambil meminum teh hijaunya

"Kalau begitu apa kau tahu kelima mermaid lainnya?" Tanya Sakura

"Soal mermaid ketiga sudah datang ke pulau ini, dan sisanya akan ku kabarkan jika mereka sampai." Ucap sang wali kota

"Heee.. jadi mermaid ketiga sudah ada disini, kalau begitu dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura

"Kalau itu kalian yang mencarinya hohoho..." Ucap sang wali kota dan itu membuat perempatan mucul di dahi Ichigo dan Sakura. "Dan sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang Hohoho..." Tambahnya dan sang wali kota langsung melesat pergi.

"Dasar kenapa perkataannya membuatku emosi, apa benar dia penjaga ketujuh mutiara bukannya dia hanya kakek-kakek." Ucap Sakura emosi

"Aku juga tidak percaya jika sifat sang penjaga seperti itu." Ucap Ichigo yang juga emosi

Sementara itu dikamar Naruto, Naruto mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. "Apa yang terjadi." Ucapnya, tapi saat Naruto ingin bangun kepalanya merasa sakit. "UUkkhhh... " Ucapnya kembali sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya

"Hei jangan dorong-dorong."

"Sudah jangan malu-malu."

CKlek...

Plash...

"A-ah maaf Naruto.." Ucap Sakura padahal awalnya dirinya ingin mengompres Naruto, Airnya tumpah bahkan kain lapnya berada dikepala Naruto.. "Sudah ku bilangkan jangan dorong-dorong." Tambahnya kepada Ichigo

"Itu karena kau telalu lama memutuskannya." Ucap Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Jadi sebenarnya sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyingkirkan kain lap yang berada kepalanya

"Oh iya aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan." Ucap Ichigo yang segera melarikan diri

"Hei!"

"Jadi Sakura bisa jelaskan sedang apa kalian tadi." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura hanya tertawa gugup

xXx

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Sakura?' Tanya Naruto sekali lagi, sambil mengganti kaosnya yang basah karena terkena tumpahan air yang dibawa oleh Sakura untuk mengompres Naruto. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah dikarenakan Naruto sednag mengganti kaosnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengompres dirimu." Ucap Sakura gugup... 'KKyyyaaaaa... apa si yang dipikirkan Naruto mengajakku masuk tapi dia sendiri malah mengganti kaosnya.' Inner Sakura

"Hei Jika bicara itu kau harus melihat orang yang kau ajak bicara." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagu Naruto dan mengalihkan wajah Sakura ke wajah Naruto.

"Kyyyaaa... tidakk..."

Bruukkk...

"A-ah Maaf Naruto, a-aku reflek." Ucap Sakura

'Sial ini sudah dua kali.' Pikir Naruto, tapi saat dirinya berdiri dirinya melihat Sakura memainkan ujung kaosnya dengan wajahnya memerah, dan saat itu Naruto yang melihatnya hanya ada satu dipikiran Naruto soal Sakura yaitu Lucu

"Hh... sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan laut dari jendela kamarnya dan itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung antar keduanya.

"O-oh iya Naruto, bagaimana jika kita makan." Ucap Sakura

"A-ah iya baiklah." Ucap Naruto

Dan mereka berdua langsung menuju ruang makan bersama, sesampainya disana Sakura mencoba membuat stew daging dikarenakan tidak ada yanng Naruto inginkan, bahkan sesampainya di ruang makan Naruto masih memadangi laut, Sakura pun tahu alasannya kenapa Naruto memandangi lautan. Jujur saja, terkadang Sakura membanci dirinya yang menyembunyikan kebenarannya, Tapi dirinya juga tidak ingin lenyap, Setelah masakan Sakura matang mereka berdua segera memakannya."

"Naruto, boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap Sakura

"Ya, silahkan." jawab Naruto

"A-ano sejak tadi kau selalu memandangi pantai." Ucap Sakura

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mermaid yang telah menolongku, dan mengembalikan miliknya." Ucap Naruto

'Sudah kuduga,' Pikir Sakura.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara makannya, Naruto berjalan menuju panatai dikarenakan masih belum terlalu sore, bahkan dirinya membawa papan selancar. 'Ku harap bisa bertemu dengan mu hari ini.' Batin Naruto yang segera menaiki papan selancarnya dan mengayuhnya ketempat munculnya gelombang, setelah mendekati Naruto memutar papan selancarnya dan menaiki papan selancarnya lalu mulai berselancar membelakangi gelombang.

Disaat berselancar Naruto mengingat kembali saat dirinya tenggelam dan ditolong oleh mermaid, Tapi karena memikirkan hal itu Naruto tidak berkonsentrasi dan.

Byuurr...

Naruto terjatuh ke laut, tapi Naruto segera menuju ke papan selancarnya dan memegangi papan tersebut, 'Sepertinya hari ini dirinya tidak datang.' Batin Naruto, dan disaat Naruto menaiki papan selancarnya, kaki terasa tertarik ke dalam air, Naruto yang melihat kalau Naga yang menariknya.

"Kita bertemu kembali." Ucap Shion

Disaat Itu rupanya Sakura berenang tidak jauh dari Naruto, dann dirinya melihat Naruto sedang dililit oleh Naga dan juga dirinya melihat Shion.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Sakura

"Hahahah... rupanya benar jika aku menangkapnya akan ada datang." Ucap Sjion

'Kenapa kau datang sekarang.' Batin Naruto melihat Sakura walau dirinya tidak mengenali Sakura dalam wujud mermaid

"Tunggulah aku akan menolong dirimu." Ucap Sakura yang mulai berubah. Tapi berbeda dengan Ichigo Sakura tidk memakai senjta, karena mutiara itulah senjata para mermaid. Disaat Sakura berubah, Naruto mencoba melepaskan lilitan sang naga tersebut dan meraih kalungnya yang berisi mutiara, setelah Sakura berubah Naruto segera melempar kalungnya kepada Sakura, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto pingsan karena sudah tidak kuat menahan nafas miliknya.

Sakura segera menangkap kalung pemberian Naruto, pada saat sang mutiara mermaid bersinar dan berubah menjadi bunga Sakura dengan lambang di tengahnya.

"Sial." Gumam Shion

"Rasakan ini Blossom Heart.." Ucap Sakura dan itu membuat sang Naga melemah dan melepaskan Naruto.

"Sial-sial... aku akan membalasnya." Ucap Shion yang menghilang

"Naruto.." Ucap Sakura yang segera berenang menolong Naruto

xXx

"Sepertinya kau bergerak dengan keinginan Sendiri ya Shion." Ucap Menma

"Ma-maaf Menma sama, a-aku tidak bermaksud, Tapi Menma-sama aku sekarang tahu cara memancing para mermaid itu keluar." Ucap Shion

"Ck, paling itu tidak sengaja." Ucap Amaru

"Kalau kau bisa lakukan saja, yang terpenting aku ingin para mermaid itu bisa aku tangkap semua supaya ketujuh mutiara bisa ku kumpulkan." Ucap Menma

"Baik Menma-sama." Ucap Shion dan Amaru bersamaan

xXx

Sementara itu Sakura yang masih dalam wujud mermaid membawa Naruto ke pinggir pantai, Disaat Itu Naruto mencoba membuka matanya, dan melihat Sakura dalam wujud mermaid. "Lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkan ku." Ucap Naruto mengingat saat dirinya diselamatkan oleh mermaid tersebut.

Sakura hanya menggelngkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah mengembalikan mutiara ku." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Tapi saat itu Sakura kembali ke laut.

"Ku harap aku bisa melihat mu lagi." Ucap Naruto yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Naruto!" Teriak Sakura yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya

"Osu..." Balas Naruto

"Sudah sore bagaimana jika kita pulang." Ajak Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ya, lebih baik begitu." Ucap Naruto yang menerima uluran tangan Sakura, dan baru saja Sakura menariknya, kaki Naruto tergelincir dan itu membuat keduanya terjatuh dengan wajah mereka yang sangat dekat

Blush..

"A-ano maaf." Ucap Sakura yang melompat dari atas Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto yang wajahnya juga sama merahnya dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan." Ucap Sakura, tapi sayangnya saat baru berapa langkah, tangan Sakkura digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kalau ada yang melihat tidak akan ada yang curiga. Lagipula kita tinggal serumah ini." Ucap Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun menyelusuri pantai dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam, dan sampai rumah itu sudah membuatnya malam, Baru saja Sakura membuka pintu rumah. "Sakura!"

Brukk..

"Aduduh... apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo."

"Mermaid ketiga, aku sudah dapat lokasi dimana dirinya tinggal!"

"Hee!"

"Mermaid ketiga, apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Naruto

"O-a ada Naruto?" Ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup karena ada Naruto

"A-ah tidak kok, mungkin maksud Ichigo Film Mermaid yang ketiga ya."

"Ah iya benar ha..ha...ha..."

"Hmmm... begitu, kalau begitu aku masuk terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto yang segera masuk terlebih dahulu

"Dasar Ichigo kau bodoh, untung saja Naruto tidak terlalu curiga." Gumam Sakura

"Maaf..maaf aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bersama Naruto." Ucap Ichigo

"Huh.. dasar, lalu bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" Tanya Sakura

"Pintunya tidak kunci kok, jadi aku masuk saja." Ucap Ichigo yang mengikuti Sakura ke ruang tengah.

"Jadi siapa mermaid yang ketiga?" Tanya Sakura

"Sebelum itu apa kau dan Naruto sudah jadian, soalnya semakin lama, kalian semakin dekat ditambah tadi kau pegangan tangan dengan Naruto." Ucap Ichigo

Blush...

"A-ap yang kau katakan, kami belum jadian kok." Ucap Sakura wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi di pantai

"Hee... aku tidak percaya." Goda Ichigo

"Huh.. terserah." Balas Sakura.

Naruto yang sedang berada di kamarnya, dirinya merasa aneh karena Sakura, padahal dirinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Mermaid yang menyelamatkannya. Tapi, kenapa dirinya juga harus merasa debaran dihatinya saat kejadian di pantai bersama Sakura, tapi di saat itu ponselnya berbunyi, Naruto merasa heran saat no yang menelponnya tidak ada namanya. Tapi Naruto mengangkatnya tanpa pikir siapa yang menelponnya.

"Halo." Ucap Naruto

"..."

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung berusaha menahan emosi dirinya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"..."

"Jangan bercanda brengsek!" bentak Naruto, sekrang dirinya benar-benar terpancing oleh yang penelpon tersebut

"..."

"Ck, baiklah. Tapi jika kau berani mengganggunya akan ku bunuh kau." Ucap Naruto, dan saat itu sambungan diputus oleh si penelpon, Naruto segera menyambar kemeja putih yang berada di pinggir meja belajarnya dan menuju keluar rumah, Sakura yang menyadarinya segera berlari mengikutinya.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura saat Naruto sedang memakai Sepatu

"Aku ada urusan sebantar, nanti aku akan pulang kok dan lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Naruto

"Tapi kau kan belum makan apa-apa."

"Nanti aku akan makan disana saja." Balas Naruto dan saat itu dirinya segera keluar menuju Lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat bertemu dirinya dan si penelpon tersebut

Sesudah Naruto pergi, Ichigo diam-diam menuju Sakura. "Kkyyyaaa..." teriak Sakura saat ichigo memegang kedua payudara miliknya, dan saat itu Sakura segera melapskan diri dari Ichigo dan menyikapkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Mmhmmm sepertinya Sakura sudah dewasa sekarang." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengangguk.

"Apa maksudnya itu!" Teriak Sakura

Naruto berlari menuju tempat pertemuannya, sesampainya disana dirinya masuk sebuah Kafe dan menemukan orang yang menelponnya. "Sudah ku duga kau akan datang dengan ancaman seperti itu." Ucap si penelpon yang sekarang sudah berada di depan Naruto

"cara mu masih busuk seperti biasa, jadi berapa kau mengawasi ku?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan aku yang mengawasi mu, kau bisa bilang kepada keluarga lainnya." Ucap si penelpon sambil meminum kopi miliknya

Buagh...

"Jangan bercanda bajingan, aku tidak peduli kalau kau menjadi kepala disana. tapi jika kau berani sampai membawa dia ke urusan ini akan ku bunuh kau." Ucap Naruto setelah meniju wajah si penelpon, sampai jatuh.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau telah bertambah kuat setelah 5 tahun Naruto." Ucap si penelpon ,ematap Naruto

"Jika sudah tidak ada keperluan aku akan pulang." Ucap Naruto

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin kau datang ke perayaan ku saat aku menjadi ketua." Ucapp si penelpon

"Soal itu aku pass." Balas Naruto sambil meninggalkan Kafe tersebut

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Naruto." Ucap si penelpon sambil berusaha berdiri

TBC

* * *

Soal Cerita Naruto yang tidak menguasai kekuatan anginnya saya ambil dari Kaze no Stigma dimana Kazuma juga tidak bisa menggunakan elemen api, bedanya kalau Kazuma masih keturunan Kannagi sedangkan Naruto sebetulnya hanya anak yang ditemukan oleh Minato dan Kushina sebelum Kushina hamil, seperti keluarga Domoto yang menemukan Kaito di pinggir pantai anime Mermaid Melody(Pichi pichi pitch), Syaoran yang ditemukan oleh Fujitaka di sebuah kota anime Tsubasa Chronicle dan Seigen yang menemukan Rokuro di Magano anime Sousei no Onmyouji

Cerita lain yang ku buat

\- Perjalanan Waktu animenya Naruto

\- Meitantei Conan Chugakko animenya Detective Conan

\- After day animenya Sousei no Onmyouji


End file.
